Curable fluorine-containing polymer compositions comprising a fluorine-containing polymer having hydroxyl group and prepared by copolymerizing a fluorinated ethylenic monomer and a non-fluorinated ethylenic monomer (a part or the whole of the non-fluorinated ethylenic monomer is a non-fluorinated ethylenic monomer having hydroxyl group) and a curing agent such as isocyanates, amino resins, acid anhydrides, polyepoxy compounds or isocyanate group-containing silane compounds are known compositions. However, these curable fluorine-containing polymer compositions have a problem that it takes time for curing and the compositions must be heated to high temperature.
JP6-192524A proposes a curable fluorine-containing polymer composition comprising a fluorine-containing polymer having alkenyl groups and prepared by copolymerizing a fluorinated ethylenic monomer, a non-fluorinated ethylenic monomer and a monomer having at least two alkenyl groups such as triallyl isocyanurate, an organopolysiloxane having hydrogen atom bonded to silicon atom, and a catalyst for hydrosilylation reaction.
Also, WO 2004/050758 proposes a curable fluorine-containing polymer composition which is cured by hydrosilylation reaction by introducing a vinyl group or hydrogen atom bonded to silicon atom to an end of a trunk chain or an end of a side chain of a fluorine-containing polymer having methylene group such as a vinylidene fluoride (VDF) polymer and a copolymer of ethylene and fluorine-containing olefin and combining the polymer with a crosslinking agent.
The curable fluorine-containing polymer composition which is described in JP6-192524A has a problem that a cured article obtained by curing the composition has a significantly low mechanical strength and is not practicable.
Also, the curable fluorine-containing polymer composition which is described in WO 2004/050758 is one comprising, as a main ingredient, a fluorine-containing polymer substantially comprising vinylidene fluoride (VDF) as a main component, and is not a curable fluorine-containing polymer composition which is cured by hydrosilylation reaction of a fluorine-containing polymer prepared by copolymerizing a fluorinated ethylenic monomer and a non-fluorinated ethylenic monomer to introduce alkenyl group to its side chain.